


The Cold was Welcoming

by chelxea_love



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Last of Us (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (but also minecraft), Alternate Universe - The Last of Us (Video Games) Setting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Clickers (The Last Of Us), How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death, Multi, Runners (The Last of Us), Self-Indulgent, Stalkers (The Last Of Us), and the last of us, but with original characters, everyone is in here i just dont want to clog up their tags, just squint and youll see them, there are more relationships here as well, this is basically me retelling the story of the dream smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelxea_love/pseuds/chelxea_love
Summary: Eira and her younger sister Luciana were alone in this world, it was safer this way. With FEDRA controlling the large cities, and the infected roaming around the abandoned streets of neighborhoods, it just seemed like the better option to be on their own instead of being part of some large group.So how did they become part of this community consisting of a loud british child, a bee lover, a guitar player, a potato farmer, and so many other unique characters?
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Help I have fallen in love with minecraft block people and have become hyper fixated on them!
> 
> Anywhoooo this is a story I have been working on for a while, and I’ve got to say it's my favorite story so far! Instead of the mobs coming from seemingly nowhere, they are coming from the Cordyceps virus from the Last of Us video games. I am not sure how many chapters this will be but i'll try to keep it less than 15 (I hope). ALSO BIG IMPORTANT TEXT!!! I will be including some ships here, but only from the creators who are okay with it such as George, Dream, Sapnap and etc! ALL SHIPS ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18 I WILL NOT BE SHIPPING MINORS!! THAT'S WEIRDCHAMP!!! DON'T DO THAT!!! AND THERE WILL BE NO SEXUALIZING HERE!!!
> 
> Okay, now this will be based off of what happened in the Dream SMP Season 1 and a small part of Season 2, this story is not going to be entirely canon. Some characters are going to be OOC, and there are no 3 lives. Everyone gets one life, once they die, that’s it. They are not coming back, just like in the Last of Us video game series! 
> 
> All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.
> 
> Okay I don't have anything else to add, except that I hope you enjoy my OC’s, Eira and Luciana, and enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I have fallen in love with minecraft block people and have become hyper fixated on them!
> 
> Anywhoooo this is a story I have been working on for a while, and I’ve got to say it's my favorite story so far! Instead of the mobs coming from seemingly nowhere, they are coming from the Cordyceps virus from the Last of Us video games. I am not sure how many chapters this will be but i'll try to keep it less than 15 (I hope). ALSO BIG IMPORTANT TEXT!!! I will be including some ships here, but only from the creators who are okay with it such as George, Dream, Sapnap and etc! ALL SHIPS ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18 I WILL NOT BE SHIPPING MINORS!! THAT'S WEIRDCHAMP!!! DON'T DO THAT!!! AND THERE WILL BE NO SEXUALIZING HERE!!!
> 
> Okay, now this will be based off of what happened in the Dream SMP Season 1 and a small part of Season 2, this story is not going to be entirely canon. Some characters are going to be OOC, and there are no 3 lives. Everyone gets one life, once they die, that’s it. They are not coming back, just like in the Last of Us video game series! 
> 
> All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.
> 
> Okay I don't have anything else to add, except that I hope you enjoy my OC’s, Eira and Luciana, and enjoy the story!

##  _September 26, 2013 - Seattle, Washington_

Halloween was such an important holiday to Eira' group of friends. It was the one time a year that they all could dress up as complete nerds and no one would question it. So given that September was coming to an end all of her friends were already discussing their costumes and makeup ideas. 

“I don’t know guys, we might not even be able to go out for Halloween this year with the whole pandemic spreading,” Alana spoke up, fiddling with a few loose strands from her sweater.

“Yeah, I’m with Alana. It’s not safe to be planning these things right now, we should wait and see how things play out before planning anything major,” Damien said, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you almost pissed yourself in that Halloween maze last year,” Cass joked, munching on the bland school cheeseburger given to them all for lunch. She was the only one brave enough to actually eat it, whereas the rest of them waited until after school to get something to eat. 

“Hey! You said you weren’t going to bring that up anymore!”

“Oh, did I say that,” Cass took another huge bite from the burger, “Mutht of thlipped my mind,” She said tauntingly with a mouth full of her disgustingly chewed up food.

“You’re gross Cass,” Luca announced, slinging his arm around Eira’s shoulders. 

Eira was watching as Cass and Damien were close to ripping each other to shreds, a very scared Alana off to the side trying to break them apart, when the school speakers gave a very disturbing announcement.

_“Attention all students! School is to be dismissed early today! We have just received word that the Cordyceps Virus plaguing the nation has just reached levels critical in our state! You must all leave school immediately and await further instructions from FEDRA! This is not a drill! You must all go home and be with your families! I repeat this is not a drill!”_

The school was silent for a moment, no one spoke a word, no one dared to move. Then panic ensued. 

There were people frantically leaving the cafeteria, some cutting towards the back of the school, some begging others for rides home. 

Damien was the first in our group to snap out of his shock, “All of you, let's get in my car. I’ll drive you all home,” The group all grabbed their bags and started making their way to the student parking lot. 

They all didn’t have the best home lives, Alana didn't even live with her parents, but rather with her neglecting grandparents. If this virus was spreading as quickly as the school had said then Eira knew they only had one real option.

They finally made it to the car, all magically squeezing into the small vehicle. Damien started the car and was ready to back out when a gentle hand stopped him from moving the gear shift. 

“Eira? What are you doing?” Alana questioned, looking more anxious the longer they stayed in the parking lot.

“Listen this may be a very stupid or the best idea I’ve had in a while,” Eira said, dark brown eyes flitting to all her friends, “Let’s not go home.”

“Are you serious Eira?!” Cass screamed out, her raspy voice coming out far more hoarse then normal, “Now is not the time for jokes!”

“Well, I’m sorry if I don’t want to be sent to a QZ God knows where!” Eira argued back, turning around to make eye contact with Cass’ piercing green eyes.

“What are you talking about? What’s a QZ?” Alana asked, seeming to not really want the answer.

“My cousin from California, she said that they moved her whole family to LA. Apparently it’s become a huge Quarantine Zone where they are keeping people safe from the virus. But she said that they moved my uncle, who got infected, all the way to New York, she doesn’t even know if he made it or not. They’ve lost complete communication with him,” Cass backed down from the challenge, seeing the full picture and understanding why Eira wants to go anywhere but home right now.

“Think about it guys. We would be so much happier and better off if we all stuck together instead of being separated for possibly forever. Don’t you think?” Eira begged, nervousness eating away at her friend's decision.

Luca was the first to speak up, “Eira, listen. If we do this, we may never see our families again. Are you really okay with that? I know our families are all shitty, but they are still blood. Are you okay turning your back on them?”

Eira knew that if her dad was sent to a QZ then there was a good chance she would never see him again, but in all honesty she only needed her friends. They were more like family then he had ever been, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She turned around facing Luca, “You guys are the only family I need, but this is a unanimous decision. We won't do this if we all aren't in full agreement, I’m not going to force you to leave your families if you don't 100% want to,” She put her hand out, a silent invitation to everyone in the car, “So? Who’s with me?”

The car was silent, no one moved towards her hand. Anxiety starting to eat Eira' brain, _‘They aren’t going to come with me.’_ Her worries were settled when she felt a rough and calloused hand placed on hers. She looked up at Damien, a softness settling in his blue eyes, “I’m in.”

A heavy, ring covered hand joined the pile, “If this idiot is joining, then I guess I have to as well,” Cass joked, sending a wink in Damien’s direction.

Alana shakily brought her own hand onto the pile, “Eira is right. I would much rather be with you all than stuck with my grandparents,” Her hazel eyes slowly settling into a determined look, “I-I’m in.”

Luca released a deep sigh, “If we are gonna do this, we should at least grab some supplies from home. It’ll be easier that way,” He slowly put his hand on the pile, “We gotta be smart about this. FEDRA isn’t a joke.”

They all nodded in agreement, slowly retracting their hands. Damien started his car, driving out of the student parking lot making their way home, not aware that their world was about to change forever.

~~~~~x~~~~~

Eira was the last to be dropped off since her and Damien lived practically next door to each other. They had decided as a group to only grab what they could fit into one backpack, then to text everyone once they were ready. Once they were all ready Eira was going to take her father’s truck and drive everyone to the coast to gather everything and find a good place to spend the night.

Eira walked into her house, her sister doodling in the living room, while her father was sitting at the dining room table, head in his hands. She knew that she couldn’t just leave her sister behind, but managing to get her out of the house without her father noticing is going to be very challenging. 

She slowly started to make her way towards the stairs leading to her bedroom so as to just pack her and her sisters bags. She turned around ready to make her way up the stairs when a loud, “Eira!” rang in the air, making Luciana gasp and Eira to stiffen up.

“Eira! Come. Here,” She released a deep sigh, slowly turning around and walking to the dining room.

“Hi Eira, did they send you home early too?” Luciana asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

Eira gave her a small smile, “Yeah they did Luci. Can you go upstairs for a minute?” Eira gently asked, reaching out and ruffling her curly black hair.

“But I’m coloring!” Luciana whined loudly, showing one of her very beautiful drawings to Eira.

“I'll let you play in my room.”

“Okay!” Luciana quickly gathered all her coloring supplies and bolted up the stairs. Eira looked up the stairs until she heard the slam of her bedroom door. Once the booming sound of her door subsided, she was swallowed by the deafening silence that overtook the whole downstairs of the house.

\----------------TW: Abuse--------------

“Who dropped you off?” Her father asked coldly. Eira slowly turned to face the man, she knew better than to not make eye contact with him. Especially when he’s...drunk?

“You're drunk? It's 2:30 in the afternoon, on a Thursday!” Eira tried to keep her voice leveled, the last thing she wanted to do was have Luciana worry.

“Answer the fucking question!” Apparently her father could care less if Luciana knew they were fighting or not, his loud command echoed around the all too quiet room.

Eira stared into her father's eyes, he wanted to see her cower. That isn't going to fucking happen, “Damien. Damien drove me home.”

The man made a disgusted face at the name, “What are you doing hanging around that f*ggot?” He went back to the table and poured himself another glass of the cheap alcohol he depended on.

When Damien came out to all of them, she was beyond happy for him. They were all so accepting of him, he worked hard to finally be himself around them. She was not about to let her deadbeat father disrespect him in front of her.

“What the fuck did you just call him?” Eira could handle any insult thrown at her, but she drew the line at her friends. Hell would freeze over before she let anyone talk shit about them.

“Don’t you cuss at me girl!” He took a big swig of the disgusting brown liquid before walking towards her, “Don’t forget your place.”

“Don’t ever insult him again, he is more family to me than you ever have been!” 

The older man grabbed Eira by her long dark brown hair and dragged her to the floor, “Get the fuck off of me!” She scratched and punched at his arms, desperately trying to land a hit on his face.

“Who the hell do you think you're talking to?” He roughly grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, putting pressure on her hips to prevent her from bucking up, “Guess it's time for me to remind you where your place is.”

\----------------TW OVER--------------

A loud banging on the front door startled both of them, and thankfully caused her father to get off of her. Eira wasted no time in getting off the floor while her father answered the door.

She was about to run up the stairs when she heard a faint groaning sound accompanying the loud banging on the door, “I’m coming alright!” 

Her father grabbed the doorknob and before he could fully turn the handle, the door swung open. It was Damien’s mother, but she looked like she was...rotting. The door knocked Eira’ father to the floor, “What the fu-” he was cut off when Damien’s mother threw herself on top of him and bit into his throat. A bone chilling mix of a scream and a gargle tore its way through the house. Eira wasted no time in snatching the truck keys from off the coffee table and bounding her way up the stairs. She first went to her father's room to grab the gun he hid underneath his bottom drawer. She snatched the revolver from its hiding place, checked if it was loaded, and locked herself in her room with her sister.

“What was that loud banging downstairs?” Luciana was practically trembling, she looked so scared. Eira dragged her drawers in front of the door to give them extra protection, “Why do you have papa’s gun? Is he okay? What's happening?”

Eira grabbed two large backpacks from her closet, and started to stuff clothes, sweaters, hidden snacks, and some half finished water bottles that were scattered around her room. She saw a baseball bat hidden in the corner of her closet, she didn’t hesitate in grabbing it.

“Eira!” called out, voice wavering from the fear that was building up, “What's happening?”

Eira took a deep breath, zipping up the bags and placing them by the window, “Luci, sweetheart, we need to leave. It’s not safe here anymore,” Eira brushed her curly locks behind her ear, her effort was in vain as the curls bounced back to the position they were once in.

“What about papa? We can’t leave him. He’ll miss us,” Eira did not have the heart to tell Luciana the truth, that their father was dead and most likely still being eaten by Damien’s mother.

_Damien!_

“Luci, we need to leave. Dad will meet us when he fixes his car, okay?” Before Luciana could give her an answer a loud bang followed by a very pained scream burst their comfortable bubble.

Eira grabbed Luciana’s wrist, guiding her towards the window. She had barely managed to push her through the window when Damien's mother came bursting in her room, fresh blood running from her jagged teeth and staining her once pristine nails.

“What is that?!” Luciana screamed out from the roof.

Eira crawled out the window, quickly snagging the bags before slamming it shut just as Damien's mother crashed into it, cracking the glass a bit in the process.

Eira took a deep breath to calm herself down from that near death experience. A tug on her shirt brought her attention to Luciana, who was looking in the distance, facial expressions showing just how scared she was. Eira slowly turned and saw what caused Luciana to be so terrified, more of those things were running rampant throughout her neighborhood, killing and eating all of their friends and neighbors.

_We have to get out of here!_

Eira put on the larger backpack before rapidly forcing the smaller one on her sister, “Luci we have to go!” She looked down at the shaking girl, tears brimming in her eyes, “Luciana, now!” Eira grabbed at her shoulders and slightly shook her before scooping her up into her arms as she jumped down from the roof.

The landing was a bit rougher than expected, but Eira wasted no time in getting up and yanking her sister towards the two story town house that belonged to Damien’s family, “Eira, to your left!” Luciana screamed out, hiding herself on her big sister's right side.

Eira turned to the sound of pained gargling, not thinking twice as she swung the bat at the creature's head. The disgusting sound similar to a pumpkin being crushed was all that was heard before the thing fell to the ground with an awfully quiet thud, the monster was left surrounded in it’s discolored blood as Eira left it behind.

The sound of screams, windows shattering, and gargling echoed throughout her once peaceful neighborhood. She only fought a few more of those things before finally making it to Damien’s house, his car was still in the driveway so there was a chance he was still inside the house. The front door was off its hinges, laying on its side against the house.

_Damien, please be here. Please be fine. Please be-_

Upon entering the house, Eira felt her heart drop to her stomach. He was there, but not in the way she was hoping. Damien was lying on the floor, a pool of his own blood surrounding him, blue eyes dulled, and countless bite marks covering his arms and neck. Pieces of his torso, and a few of his fingers were missing, he looked like he was in so much pain before death. Eira felt bile threatening to force its way out of her mouth, but she couldn’t lose her composure, she had Luciana here and she would be strong. For Luci.

“Is he-?” Luciana took a deep breath, grasping Eira’s hand, “Is he dead?”

The older squeezed her hand, before leading her towards the kitchen. Ignoring the tears pricking her eyes, as she left Damien’s lifeless body in the living room. 

She grabbed handfuls of snacks from the cabinets in the kitchen, then went to the lower ones in order to grab some full water bottles and stuff them in her pack. She grabbed the last of the bottles, zipping up the bag and making her way to the bathroom on the second floor.

Raiding her dead best friends house for supplies is not how she wanted to spend her Thursday night. She made it to the bathroom with Luciana right on her heels. Eira grabbed the small medicine bottles hidden behind a mirror, a half empty packet of bandages, and some first aid kits that Damien's mother kept under the sink, a few pads and tampons in case her period decided to surprise her, and the rubbing alcohol kept at the very back of the cabinet. She put all the medicinal items in Luciana’s bag and carefully put it back on her small frame. Eira noticed the slight shaking coming from the younger girl and gently cupped her face, “Luciana, I know you’re scared but we have to keep moving. We’ve spent too much time in this house already,” Eira spoke softly so to not spook her sister, “I need you to be strong, I need you to be the strong little girl I know you are. Can you do that for me Luci?” The younger looked in her eyes and gave her a firm nod, wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her school uniform.

_I’ll have to find her some new clothes, but that’s an issue for another time._

Eira grabbed her hand, and quickly left the house not sparing the corpse of her friend another look. Memories of Damien’s bright smile, caring eyes, and sophisticated laughter flitted through her mind, she could feel the tears forming again. She couldn’t afford to cry now she had to get Luciana to safety first

They finally made it back to the black truck that once belonged to her father, she unlocked the vehicle, checking the back seat and cargo bed for any unwanted guests. As soon as the truck was cleared she gently placed Luciana in the back middle seat, and placed both bags next to her.

Eira got in the driver's seat, started the truck and drove out her now destroyed neighborhood, going to Alana and Cass’ neighborhood. She knew it was a long shot, but she just had to check that they were alright. She couldn’t lose any more of her family.

~~~~~x~~~~~

The drive to the once quiet and peaceful neighborhood was something straight out of a horror movie. Those ‘things’ were running around the street, attacking anyone in their way. Buildings and homes were on fire, and so many vehicles came very close to crashing into her.

_This is a nightmare!_

Finally Eira made it to Alana’s house, she pulled into the driveway, hid Luciana underneath the car seat, and grabbed her bat and gun. To say Eira was scared was an understatement, she was terrified as to what she might find. She twisted the doorknob on the front door and slowly walked in the house. At first she saw nothing, heard nothing, the silence made everything so much more frightening. She wandered all throughout the living room, the furniture was tipped over, the coffee table completely broken, and the tv shattered, Eira was getting very worried now.

She then ventured into the kitchen which was surprisingly clean, and well kept, that made Eira even more confused and terrified. A gunshot upstairs shook her from her confusion, making her sprint up the stairs and burst into Alana’s room. Eira went rigid when she saw the scene before her, Cass was on the floor, a blood mark staining her favorite tank top, a gunshot hole right where her heart goes, and a bloody bite mark on her neck. 

Eira turned her attention to Alana who was shakily still holding the pistol, tears overflowing in her hazel eyes, her favorite lilac hoodie stained in Cass’ blood, and complete pain and devastation etched into her features. She slowly turned to Eira in the doorway, fear overtaking her, “She-She- I had to do it!” Alana screamed out, she was still holding the pistol.

“Alana,” Eira started throwing her bat to the floor and holding her hands up, “I know. She probably asked you to do it, didn’t she?” 

The blonde only nodded, grip slightly loosening on the gun, “She c-came here b-begging me to k-kill her… she was so s-scared,” Alana looked down at the gun, “I am too…”

It was as if everything was in slow motion, Eira saw her lift the gun to her head, saw her pull the trigger, saw her eyes roll back, saw the blood cover her pink walls, felt her warm blood cover her face, she couldn’t stop her. 

Eira was frozen, so she did the only thing she could in that moment. She picked up her bat, and left. 

Luciana had questions for her when she got back, Eira couldn’t bring herself to answer any of them. How she had failed to save her friends, if she couldn’t even save her friends, how was she meant to protect her sister? Her only option now was to go into the city and see if Luca was alive. She needed to find him before he died as well.

~~~~~x~~~~~

If she thought the neighborhoods were infested then the city was apocalyptic. Eira swerved and barely missed someone running on the street, her home, Seattle, was gone. 

“Eira, where are we going?” Luciana nervously asked fiddling with her skirt, “It’s really scary here.”

“I know Luci, but I just… I have to see if Luca is okay,” Eira replied, grip tightening on the steering wheel.

Luciana released a big sigh, “Okay, but can we just be careful. It’s really scary and dark and- Eira, watch out!”

Just then, another truck rammed into them, flipping their own vehicle on it’s hood, jostling around Luciana and Eira. The older of the two reacted fairly quickly and immediately went to check on the younger, “Luciana, are you okay?!” She frantically swiped hair out of her face, checking for anything that could give infection, or if anything was broken. 

All she found were a few bruises and scratches, “I’m okay Eira. I’m just really scared,” Luciana’s voice cracked on the last word, Eira gave her a quick hug, “Okay then, we’ll just leave then,” She gently stroked the precious black curls on her head, “Is that okay with you?” A firm nod was all she needed. Luca was important to her, but never as important as her sister. Eira gently broke away from the hug, then burst open the windshield of their truck. The older quickly gathered their bags, putting on both of them in order to carry her little sister as they ran towards the coast.

All around them were explosions, more of the “infected” attacking everyone, and more car crashes, it was a horrifying thing to witness. They cut through alleys, and some empty restaurants before they finally made it to the coast. Eira was running on fumes now, maybe carrying two large backpacks filled with supplies and a five year old sister wasn’t the best idea, but it was the safest and quickest.

They had finally hit the sand of the beach, and Eira knew she couldn’t run across sand while holding her sister, so she decided on gently setting her down while she came up with a plan (and to also subtly catch her breath). She looked around and saw some sailboats left behind on the docks, they looked pretty stable, and probably could get them far enough away from here.

_That’s our ticket out of here!_

Eira was ready to tell Luciana of her plan when a very familiar voice called out to her, “Eira!” Both girls turned towards the voice and saw that it was who Eira thought it was, it was Luca. He quickly picked up his pace as he sprinted towards the girls, enveloping them both in a bone crushing hug when he finally got to them. 

“Thank God you girls are alright, I was so worried when no one answered my texts! Then the phone lines went down, and everything in the city was just…insanity,” He took a deep breath then continued speaking, grabbing at Eira’s shoulders, “I’m just really glad you both are safe,” Luca took a step back, “So where is everyone else?” 

Oh, how much Eira was loathing this moment, she would have to explain to her only surviving friends how everyone else had died. She felt herself tear up at the memory of all their dull eyes, blank faces, and gory features.

“Eira?” Luca’s voice slightly wavered at Eira’s silence, “Where are they?” She finally looked up, tears freely falling from her eyes now, “They’re gone, Luca.”

He paled at her words, “What do you mean ‘gone’, Eira? What happened?!” 

“They’re all dead! I-I found Damien dead in his house. His body was covered in bites, his chest was m-missing huge chunks from it. It was as if-if someone, or something, was eating him. Alana shot Cass right in the heart, because she had a bite on her neck,” Eira clenched her hands, digging crescent’s into her palms, “Then Alana turned the gun on herself! She did it right in front of me, and I-I couldn’t do a fucking thing to stop her!” All the emotion she was lacking when everything happened was now overflowing, and she didn’t know how to stop it.

“They’re all dead… my uncle was right,” Eira stilled, and slowly brought her eyes to Luca's face, he was pale and shaking. 

“What do you mean?” Eira asked, grabbing Luciana’s arm, dragging the younger to hide behind her legs.

Luca refused to look at her, shaking slightly more, “My uncle works for FEDRA. He said that they had been preparing for this, and that they knew people were going to die,” He faced her, eyes crazed, “He told me, before I left to find you guys, that we would have to be put in the QZ’s. It's safer for everyone Eira!”

“You knew.”

“I couldn’t tell you guys because then you would all-”

“You knew this was gonna happen!”

Luca walked forward and reached for Eira’s arm, only for her to smack his hand away. She grabbed her gun from her back pocket and pointed it directly at him, “Their deaths are your fault! They would still be alive if you told us this was going to happen!” She pushed Luciana farther behind her.

“Now Eira, there's no reasons to be so hostile,” Luca said slowly raising his hands. 

“You let them die! You were willing to let me and Luciana die! For what?! Because you were a coward?!”

“We will be safer in the QZ’s, trust me,” Luca shakily responded, slowly making his way closer to the sobbing girl.

“Trust you? How can I ever trust you again? You aren't taking us to any QZ’s, we'll be better off on our own.” 

“I knew you would be too stubborn to understand,” In a blur, Luca pulled something out of his pocket, and slashed Eira’s right hand with it. Forcing her to drop her gun in the sand.

“Eira!” Luciana screamed out, trying to drag her big sister away from the knife wielding man, but Luca was quicker. He slashed the knife across Luci’s cheek, bringing her down with a scream of pain, and blood trickling down her brown skin. 

“You son of a bitch, Luca!” Eira tried punching at him, but her efforts were in vain as he blocked every hit. Eventually he managed to push her onto the cool sand, knife dangerously close to her throat.

“Eira! Please you have to come with me! Think of Luci!” 

“You just slashed her cheek, don't give me that bullshit! Get the fuck off of me! I’m not going anywhere with you! You liar!” Eira struggled against the hand and legs that held her down, but Luca had a good hold on her.

“You know I can’t let you leave. If you don’t come with me…I’ll have to kill you,” Luca’s brown eyes, the ones that used to hold so much kindness, were now flooded with fear, “It’s so you won’t die at the hands of the infected.” 

He slowly brought the knife up, aiming it directly for her heart, “I am so sorry,” and plunged it down.

Eira squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain of pierced skin, and the coldness of death, but it never came. She heard the sound of a pop, then a heavy weight of something falling on top of her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Luca’s head on her chest. As Eira brought her gaze farther up she saw Luciana shakily holding the revolver, tears from pain or fear flowing down her cheeks, most likely stinging her cut. 

_She shot him. She killed him._

Eira slowly pushed Luca’s corpse off of her and ran to Luciana, dropping to her level to embrace her in a bone crushing hug, “I-I couldn’t let you d-die!” Luci sobbed out, small arms tightening around Eira’s shoulders. The older was the first to break from the embrace, she carefully stroked her sister’s injured cheek.

_That is definitely going to scar._

“It’s okay Luci. You saved me,” She slowly took the gun from her shaking hands, placing it back in her back pocket. She grabbed Luciana's hand with her non-injured one, “Come on, let’s get going,” Tears began to flow freely from Eira's eyes as she grabbed their bags, stole the knife from Luca's hand, and began their trek to the abandoned boats.

The sound of screaming, crashes, and both of the girl’s sobs echoed all around the empty beach.

Happy 17th Birthday Eira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are inconsistent, because i dont have a set schedule for writing, sorry <3


	2. Humidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make some things clear about the infection in this world, if you've played the Last of Us video games then you know about the runners, stalkers, clickers and other horrible monsters. I've decided to replace the mobs from minecraft with the infected in the Last of Us games as follows: 
> 
> -Runners = Zombies (first stage and the most common enemy)  
> -Stalkers = Endermen (because they don't attack you unless you look at them, or hit them, and are very quiet until provoked)  
> -Clickers = Skeletons (because they are annoying in both games, at least in my opinion they are)  
> -Shamblers = Creepers (because they both charge at the player and blow up)  
> -Bloaters = Charged Creepers (more powerful explosions, and a bit more difficult to take down)
> 
> I won’t be referring to them as zombies or skeletons, but as runners and clickers like in the video game. Why? Because I think they sound cooler. That’s the only reason lol.
> 
> Also along with the infection comes some… changes, to the people still alive in the world. You'll figure it out when you get to that part in the chapter, other than that I hope you enjoy this update!

## Four Years Later - Utah

The Utah sun was being brutal today, brown leather jacket around her waist, and her now shoulder length hair being kept in a half up bun, her fathers revolver strapped to her thigh, gray t-shirt slightly wet from her sweat, and her crafted iron sword hanging from her black jean belt loop. Eira was alone today, desperately patrolling the area for medicine for her sick sister. Her sneakers hitting the pavement, was the only sound in the way too quiet neighborhood.

A lot has happened to her and Luciana in these past four years, most of the events leaving scars on both girls. Both physically and mentally. For one FEDRA had taken over the big cities, making it impossible for them to get any supplies hidden in the abandoned parts of the QZ’s. The second biggest thing is that people were constantly trying to rob them, and wherever they found shelter for the night never seemed to keep the infected and bandits away. They've barely managed to escape at times, always leaving Eira close to death with how much she takes blows for Luciana. Her younger sister always chastises her for being so reckless, “I can defend myself Eira! You don't need to take every hit for me!” Luciana said one day, tending to her older sister's side where a guy sliced at her with a stone sword. 

“Luci. It is my job as your sister-” Eira tried to keep her voice stern, but from the amount of blood she had lost, it was pretty hard to, “-to protect you. That man would have killed you if I hadn't-”

“Your life is important too Eira!” Luciana snapped, tightening the wrap around her older sister's waist, “If you died…then i'd be alone…I don't want to be alone…” 

Since that day Eira took it upon herself to teach Luci more combat skills, such as how to craft weapons, how to properly stand when using a sword, how to fight hand to hand, and how to quickly take out the infected.

Ah, yes, the infection that led to the end of the world they once knew. As if unleashing a literal apocalypse wasn't enough, it soon started to cause physical changes to the people who were still alive. Eira and Luciana weren't lucky enough to be safe from the mutations, her once dark brown eyes were now completely filled with a golden color and a completely black pupil that was quite a scare for Luciana to wake up to one morning. Accompanied by these eyes were a pair of large light brown wings similar to a bird that proved to be more of an inconvenience to Eira than necessary, when she first got them the pain she felt was like nothing she had felt before. The wings had protruded from her back leaving huge scars extending above and below her wings. Luci insisted she stay bedridden for a week, which was a dangerous idea, but she knew better than to ignore her sister's wishes. As for Luciana, the younger girl started growing small pink flowers in her curly black hair about a year after the outbreak. Following the flowers, horns sprouted from her head, only really noticeable when her hair is tied back. Lastly, her ears became that of a cow, sticking out against her head, drooping when sad, and slightly perking up when happy, angry, or intrigued.

So Eira knew right away when Luciana wasn't feeling well when her ears were practically glued to the sides of her head. When it was obvious she was sporting a high fever, both girls feared the worst, that her younger sister had somehow become infected, causing the older to frantically search for any bite or scratch marks on her sister. When nothing came up, Eira put Luci to bed, and set out to find some medicine to ease her sister's pain.

They had been staying in this small neighborhood in the middle of Utah for a few months now, and had completely emptied all the nearby homes of all its supplies. 

_We should really leave this town soon._

Normally Eira would fly around to find supplies quicker, but she was venturing dangerously close to a QZ, so flying was out of the question unless she wanted to get shot down by FEDRA soldiers. So she kept walking and searching in hopes that she found at least some sort of cough syrup, unfortunately her scavenging had led to nothing.

She was in the middle of debating whether or not to go back home empty handed or keep searching, when she heard several explosions dangerously close to her. She quickly ducked into a nearby liquor store, and hid herself underneath the counter. Eira quietly took out her bow, in hopes of taking out whoever was coming stealthily, she had just started pulling back the string when a scream tore its way through the air. She poked her head out slightly to see who, or what, made the noise, she scanned the street and finally saw who was making the noise. It was a young boy, who seemed to have the same condition her sister developed, yellow flowers blooming from curly brown hair, curled horns sprouting from the sides of his head and ram like ears flopping as he ran away from a group of Shamblers speedily catching up to him.

Now Eira was no saint, but she wasn't about to have this kid keep running to potentially pass out from this heat, and get blown up by Shamblers. She grabbed an empty beer bottle, and threw it at the three explosive infected, drawing the attention to her instead of the boy.

“Run kid! I'll take care of them!” Eira called out, drawing her bow back, hitting one square in the head. The shot did nothing but cause the hissing creature to stumble back, and continue charging towards her.

“Tubbo!” A blonde boy called out, sprinting towards the brown haired boy, slashing a Runner in his way.

Eira jumped over the counter and started darting her way to the group of explosive mobs, pulling out her father’s revolver and shooting one square in the head effectively taking it out. Another quietly snuck behind her, a hissing sound turned her attention to the infected as it was gearing up to explode, luckily a sword sliced through it and brought it down. The blonde boy from before stood behind the creature, extending a hand to Eira, “Thanks kid,” the brunet replied as she dusted herself off.

“You saved my brother, so I should thank you,” the blonde said with a strong british accent and a slight pout, now that Eira has a good look at the kid she can see he was also hit with some sort of mutation, little red horns sprouting from his head, and red tail similar to that of a devil. He had a large scar on his jaw, a bandage covering the bridge of his nose, and blood covering parts of his forehead. Another thing that she noticed was that these kids were really fucking tall, they both towered over Eira.

“Yeah thank you so much!” the smaller brown haired boy exclaimed, with an equally strong british accent, looking down at her with eyes full of appreciation.

“It’s no big deal, but you two should really get out of here before more infected show up,” Eira said, reloading her revolver and scanning the area for a good area to hide out in.

“Our brother Wilbur is hiding out in an office building not far from here,” The taller blonde quickly explained as he grabbed Tubbo’s arm, slightly dragging him along. 

“You should hide out with us until the infected pass by,” The slightly shorter brunette declared, as he pulled out a bow and arrow.

Eira was about to protest, until she heard the rumbling of a FEDRA truck dangerously close to them, “Lead the way then!” they all started sprinting, the blonde leading them further into the town and hopefully to somewhere safe. 

Normally Eira wouldn’t trust this easily, but there was something about these kids that just made her know she could trust them. Maybe it’s _because_ they were kids, but she just knew they would be able to keep her safe, and potentially help her sister. 

They could hear the sound of FEDRA soldiers killing some of the infected, or vice versa, the trio didn't really care as long as they got out of harm's way. A group of Clickers got in front of the blonde but were easily taken out by a few arrows delivered by the brunette boy.

_I think the blonde one called him Tubbo? Must be his name, i'll have to ask later._

They finally made it to a six story office building that was clearly once owned by FEDRA, given the broken military grade lock on the front door. The blonde knocked a pattern on the door, a muffled clatter could be heard on the other side, and the door was swiftly swung open by an even taller lanky man with disheveled brown hair covering one of his light brown eyes, he was wearing a dirty yellow turtleneck and a pair of black jeans that were stained with mud.

“Tommy! Tubbo!” The tallest exclaimed, engulfing the two boys in a bone crushing embrace, “You two idiots are in so much trouble,” the brunette said in a voice similar to when Eira scolds Luciana.

“Who’s this?” The tallest, most likely this Wilbur brother, said with a protective tone of voice.

“Now is not the time for introductions, Wilbur!” The tall blonde exclaimed, roughly shoving Eira and Tubbo in the office building. Wilbur slammed the door shut, and barely managed to fully barricade the entrance, with chairs and desks when they heard the FEDRA truck drive right past the building, the soft rumbling slowly fading was the only indication that they were safe again.

“That was a close one!” The blonde sighed out, “Right, Wilbur?”

The tallest brunette swiftly walked over to the blonde and gave him a hard smack on the back of his head, a small chuckle escaped Tubbo, but was quickly silenced by a sharp glare delivered by Wilbur, “I'll deal with you both in a moment,” The tallest stated as he walked towards Eira. She instinctively went into a defensive position, hand already reaching for her fathers gun. She could feel her wings slightly puff up and her pupils narrowing into slits as to show this man that she was not one to be intimidated easily.

Wilbur noticed her reaction and decided to keep a fair distance from Eira, so as to not cause an unnecessary fight, “Who are you, and how do you know these boys?” he asked with a hint of hostility in his voice. 

“My apologies, but I don't feel quite comfortable giving my name to you yet, ” Eira answered, tone cold and mature. She normally spoke in a very professional manner when speaking to strangers, it was a defense mechanism she learned very early on. If you speak in a tone that makes you seem smarter than you actually are then people are going to be intimidated by you.

Cass taught her that…

“And for how I know these boys, I was the one who saved them out by the abandoned liquor store,” Wilburs eyes widened slightly at her announcement, his gaze traveling to the two boys standing near the door.

“It's true Wilbur,” Tubbo said as he nervously fiddled with the hem of his torn green collared shirt, “We were wandering around the towns near the QZ, when a horde of Clickers came out of nowhere!” The horned brunette moved his hands animatedly as he continued to describe his encounter with the bird mutant. Wilbur listened to all Tubbo had to say, facial expression remaining neutral, “What I am trying to say is that she,” The brunette pointed to Eira, “Isn’t a bad person, she could have killed us back then, or even left us for the infected to eat, but she didn’t,” He turned to face her, his soft blue eyes slightly crinkling in the corners as he gave her a blinding smile, “Thank you for that.”

Eira gave him a small nod, relaxing her posture sensing that these people were not going to hurt her, “Now that that's settled,” Wilbur stated as he walked over to Tommy and gave him a hard punch right on his shoulder. Eira winced at the sound as it reverberated throughout the empty office building lobby, “Why the fuck did you think that sneaking out was a good idea?!” the tallest crossed his arms as his eyes darted to both boys, “Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I woke up and you two were nowhere to be found?! What were you thinking Tommy?!”

“Hey! Why are you only blaming me?!” The blonde asked, still gently massaging his shoulder. 

“Because I know Tubbo would never have come up with the idea to sneak out, but he would follow you to make sure you didn't wind up dead!”

“You have to be honest Tommy, you are pretty reckless,” Tubbo shyly said as he moved more toward the winged girl.

“What the fuck!” 

“Tubbo! Get over here!” The blue eyed brunette flinched at the tone of his older brothers voice, but slowly walked over to the tallest.

Wilbur took a deep breath, and embraced both boys in front of him, “ I’m just glad you both are alright.”

“Yeah, yeah enough of this sappy bullshit Will. We have company,” Tommy broke away from the hug and made his way to Eira, who was followed by Tubbo. The two boys soon began to play and ruffle the large brown wings the shorter woman adorned.

“So you have wings and shit?” Tommy said as he grabbed her left wing and slightly extended it, as if he was analyzing and scrutinizing every detail in them.

“Yes,” She ripped them from the boys grasp and flew up to the roof, “Don’t touch them though.”

“Whaaaaat?! That’s so cool!” Tubbo yelled out with complete astoundment, “Wilbur, she's just like you and Philza!” 

Eira looked at Wilbur, but couldn't find any signs of wings on his person. Her confusion must have been noticeable since Wilbur just let out an airy chuckle, “My wings aren't as large as yours, so I can tuck them away underneath this sweater,” He explained as he lifted the back of his yellow sweater revealing medium sized black wings. Once he stretched them out he tucked them against his back and slid the sweater back on, he faced the flying girl and gave her a quick smile before going to the windows

She brought her attention back to the boys still staring at her, the astonishment in all their eyes reminded Eira of how Luci looked at her once she finally learned how to fly, her eyes were so bright and full of excitement that she might finally be able to feel how fluffy clouds were, or how small their world was from the height of the sky. 

_I really need to get her that medicine._

Eira slowly brought herself to the ground, “As much as I would love to keep entertaining you kids with my flying mutation, I need to go back out there and find some medicine for my sister,” Once she landed on the floor she started making her way to the barricaded door.

“Wait!” Wilbur called out, “Is your sister hurt? Maybe we could be of some assistance.”

“Thank you, but I can take care of my sister just fine on my own,” Eira began to remove some of the chairs and desks from the front door.

“I have no doubt that you can, but maybe she might need a few potions of healing,” Wilbur shyly said, as he motioned for Tommy and Tubbo to come closer.

Eira stilled, as she heard the word “potions” fall from this man’s mouth. She faced Wilbur with a shocked expression, “Potions? You’ve got to be joking,” When the trio just looked at each other with confused expressions Eira continued, “Potions are what I would make in the shower by mixing all the shampoos together. Whoever traded you ‘potions of healing’ scammed you bud, they’re probably just flower infused water,” Eira scoffed and waved them off as she finished clearing the way to the door.

“Oh, I can assure you they are real,” She heard Tommy say, followed by a clinking of bottles as one of them rummaged around their bag.

“How so?”

“Because we made them and they look like this,” Wilbur pulled a glowing bottle out of his bag, making Eira’s eyes widen at the sight. The small glass bottle had a pink glow to it, the liquid inside constantly spiraling leaving a trail of light pink particles in its wake.

“You…made this?” Eira asked, eyes never leaving the shine of the potion. 

“This will be able to heal your sister from something as small as a papercut to near death experience, I would just need to brew it based on the severity she is in,” Wilbur slightly turned the bottle in his hands before putting it back in his bag.

“How do I know you aren’t trying to give her some sort of poison?” Eira questioned, there was no way something as amazing as magic was now in their world. The mutations were shocking enough, but magic being released because of the infection that was life changing.

_How much did Luca hide from us?_

“You saved my younger brothers, consider this my way of thanking you,” Wilbur gave her a slight grin, as he extended his arm to her, “We are not going to harm you or your sister, maybe we could even be friends,” Eira looked up at him and slowly reached out to shake his hand, but he suddenly snatched it back, “Only if you tell us your name.”

Eira squinted her eyes at him, and let out a sigh, “Fine,” She held her hand out, “My name is Eira, and my sister’s name is Luciana,” Wilbur took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Great! Now let me properly introduce my brothers and I. My name is Wilbur,” He wrapped his arms around the two boys quietly arguing about gods know what, “And these troublemakers are my brothers Tommy and Tubbo,” He ruffled Tubbo’s hair, careful to keep in mind his curved horns, and slightly pinched Tommy’s cheek, causing the blonde to slap his older brother’s hand away.

“Alright, alright enough with the introductions. I am ready to get out of this office building and back out there,” Tommy announced loudly, marching his way to the front door only to get stopped by Tubbo pulling his tail, “Ow! The fuck Tubbo?!” 

“Just wanted to bother you,” Tubbo said nonchalantly as he confidently walked out the front door, “You’re so stu- Tubbo! Come back here and apologize to me, you piece of shit!” Eira only watched their little scuffle, a small smile on her face as she heard their voices slightly fade down the street.

“We should probably follow them, knowing them they’ll end up killing each other before the infected have the chance to,” Wilbur grabbed his iron sword and threw his bag over his shoulder, “They’re good kids. When they’re not being idiots that is,” Wilbur gave her back a quick pat on the back before holding the door open for the winged girl, “Let’s go give your sister this potion.”

A small sigh left her lips as she tucked her wings against her back. Eira walked out the door, humid air hitting her face, “Follow me then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, i'll be back with another chapter soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, updates are not going to be consistent mainly because i don't have a good schedule. Sorry about that <3


End file.
